endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Amazon River Dolphin Partner
The Amazon river dolphin partner, an entirely Pink amazon river dolphin, is a potential dolphin partner in , befriendable during the Be the Best Trainer quest. Description In-Game "The fascinating Amazon river dolphin you befriended in the Twilight Temple. It can detect precious metals and has a gift for finding ingots and containers." Appearance This Amazon river dolphin is unique in that their entire body is colored a pale pink, with some darker and lighter pinks around their body. History Nothing about this specific Amazon river dolphin's past is known. There is, however, a possibility that they have had a negative experience with humans in the past, due to their dislike of the player diver (no matter their gender) - hence why the player needs a female animal to accompany them if they want to successfully befriend them. While the notebook explains the dolphin's dislike of the player as unease around masculine figures - "Legend has it that river dolphins like to swim with women" - ''a negative experience or simple anxiety is more likely the case. This is due to the fact that the other amazon river dolphins in the Twilight Temple seem to have no problems with the player's presence, whether the player chose a male or female diver. This, however, does not explain why the player's means of befriending them ends up being so effective. Befriending How to Befriend At a certain point in the "Be the Best Trainer" quest, the player will receive notice from Finley of a strange-looking Amazon river dolphin being spotted in the Cortica River's Upstream area. When the player dives and goes to the Twilight Temple area, they will notice that the dolphin doesn't seem to like their presence very much. Jean-Eric will come on over the radio and ask the player to return to the boat. When they do, he says: "''About that you found in the ... There's a legend about a . According to the legend, this dolphin is . A similar legend helped us befriend a narwhal in the Arctic. I wonder--could a legend also provide the hint for befriending this river dolphin?" The player thinks for a moment, then explains their idea. Jean-Eric comments: "What's that? Perhaps diving with a female animal partner is the key? Hmm… That sounds kind of ridiculous, but your intuition is usually spot on. I'd say the is your best bet, then. It's supposedly the . ''Head to the with the when you're ready!" The player will then have to bring along the Red-Tusked Narwhal, who happens to be female, on a dive. The player has to hold onto her and swim around the shy dolphin for a little bit, which calms them down and gets them more comfortable with the player's presence. Once the player and the narwhal have been there for long enough, the river dolphin will have become sure enough that the player has no bad intentions that they can be befriended. Quest In the player's notebook, the quest about this dolphin is simply titled "Freshwater Dolphin". It starts with: "There have been sightings of a rare dolphin in the Cortica River Upstream area. You should investigate it when you can." After the player follows these directions, the quest updates with: "You found an Amazon river dolphin. Legend has it that they like to swim with women. The red-tusked narwhal is said to have once been a woman... What would happen if the narwhal and the river dolphin met?" Once the player takes the right steps to earn the dolphin's trust, the notebook will finish the quest with: "You were finally able to befriend the Amazon river dolphin!" Notes * This particular Dolphin Partner is the only one that is able to move the river debris blocking the Queen's Lake, because they are the only one at full strength in the freshwater environment. The rest of the player's dolphin partners are all species that are more acclimated to saltwater. Gallery Amazon River Dolphin Partner 2.png Amazon River Dolphin Partner 3.png Amazon River Dolphin Partner 4.png Amazon Dolphin Parnter (Thankful).png|The Amazon river dolphin partner interacting with the player after being befriended. Category:Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Dolphin/Whale Partners Category:Creatures That Offer Rides Category:Cortica River Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Cortica River Creatures Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Cetaceans Category:Freshwater Life